Um dia qualquer
by Brazinha
Summary: 1x2x1, quem sabe lemon, angst, YAOI, Talvez um pouco de flufy, Final feliz! o pqp.. que sumario horrivel! preciso de ajuda com isso aqui!
1. Chapter 1

_**Um dia qualquer.**_

**Bra Briefs** Parte 01 

**DUO POV**

A vida nunca costumou ser uma maravilha.

Quando você se depara com um obstáculo a mais na sua vida, qual é a primeira coisa que você pensa?

Preciso desistir! Quer dizer... Qual o sentindo em continuar? Ah, bem... Posso dizer que há vários motivos para se continuar... Apesar deles estarem escondidos nas frestas de tudo.

São 23:56 da noite, e eu estou sentado na minha incrível cadeira giratória... Que por acaso deve ter custado uma fortuna para os preventers, mas eu não ligo muito para o preço.

É incrível como as coisas quase nunca mudam.

Provavelmente todos já foram pra casa. E eu? Eu estou fazendo meus relatórios atrazados, e os pondo em dia.

As vezes eu olho pra janela e imagino como seria se ainda estivéssemos naqueles tempos de guerra.

No começo eu vivia sozinho, mas então... Arranjei uma família, alias... Arranjei amigos que eu posso chamar de família... E isso vem sido o meu sentido na vida.

A verdade que a cada ano que passa... Eu me sento nessa cadeira giratória, e imagino mil maneiras de acabar com essa vida sem muito sentido. Mas então eu penso neles... Esses amigos que eu chamo de família. Eu vivo por eles.

Opa... Gente na porta...Hora de parar de pensar besteiras e me focar no presente. Suspirando... Aperto minhas têmporas, massageando-as levemente, quando fecho meu laptop, olho para a porta e então decido atende-la. Abrindo ela...A surpresa me atinge com tudo... Uma pessoa que eu não esperava ver hoje, muito menos agora... E muito menos na minha sala... Heero! Até que ultimamente estamos nos falando muito... Será que ele percebeu que eu ando com esses pensamentos estranhos e veio. ver como estou? Ou ir para casa que nem aqueles amiguinhos de escola? Bah! Vá sonhando, Duo Maxwell... Ele deve ter vindo lhe dar mais trabalho pra fazer, como foi o dia todo...

-Hey, amigo. O que tem pra mim agora? - Perguntei de um jeito um tanto quanto... Sarcástico. Ok! Eu juro que não estava tentando ser sarcástico! Na verdade eu estava querendo ser gentil... Acontece que eu estou aqui desde manhã... E isso não é muito legal...

Heero acabou de olhar para mim com uma cara esquisita. Não foi bem uma cara... Mas foi um olhar...Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um gesto como ele sempre faz quando esta surpresa. É... Eu aprendi muita coisa sobre esse aí.

-Na verdade eu só queria saber se você não quer ir embora... - Ele falou de forma baixa e tão... Tão... Não sei bem como descrever o tom que ele usou sem parecer um gay enrustido... Mas ele parecia desconcertado com o fato de eu ter sido sarcástico, e ele estar querendo ser legal comigo.

-Ah é isso? Bom... Ia ser legal. Sabe... To aqui desde manhã... E acho que isso não está sendo muito legal pra mim...

-Percebi. Então... Você está de carro?

-Na verdade, não... Você pode me dar uma carona?

-Hai.

Com aquelas poucas palavras, nos comunicamos mais do que o suficiente. Peguei minha jaqueta e a vesti. Depois desliguei a luz da minha sala, mas antes, dei uma olhadinha nela...Ela anda sendo minha amiga nos últimos anos... Ironicamente, o tempo que eu passo aqui (incluindo os feriados e finais de semana) é usando meu laptop, trabalhando.Sabe por que isso é irônico? porque eu vivia zoando com o Heero por ele viver no Laptop, e agora eu faço o mesmo que ele...

Com tantos pensamentos rondando minha cabeça, mal percebo que chegamos o carro dele. Um lindo porshe preto de vidro fumê. Um carro muito caro e bem embutido de coisa. Tem tudo nesse carro... Heero deve passar dias dentro dele de vez enquanto. Mas eu não vou ficar descrevendo essas coisas sem sentido(até parece que tudo que eu penso, faz sentido...).

Colocando o cinto, eu percebo que tem um perfume novo no carro. Quer dizer, normalmente o perfume que tem aqui, é aquela essência de lavanda que Heero sempre deixa no carro. Mas não... Agora é algo doce... Um perfume de mulher talvez? Heero namorando? Trazendo uma garota para o carro? Não...Isso é impossível! Bem... É possível... Por que eu estou tão incomodado com isso?

-Algum problema? - A voz de Heero me trás a realidade... Uma voz suave, e ao mesmo tempo grossa e bem masculina. Ele está tentando prestar atenção na estrada e em mim ao mesmo tempo.

-por que?

-Você parece incomodado com alguma coisa...

-Ah... É esse cheiro... Você está sentindo? É esse cheiro meio suave e ao mesmo tempo enjoativo... Uma espécie de perfume de...

-Mulher...

-É... - Olhei surpreso pra ele... Principalmente quando ele me completou. Isso foi esquisito e só me fez ter certeza que Heero está saindo com alguma garota, e eu não estou sabendo disso. Resolvi ficar calado e não falar mais nada... Mas não foi eu quem continuou naquele assunto. Foi ele!

-É o perfume da Relena...

-Relena? - Mas que porra é essa! Heero não tinha cortado contato com a Relena? Porque diabos ela entrou no carro dele? Não sei porque apertei o lado do meu assento com força. De certo devo ter deixado alguma marca ali pela força. Eu não sei porque me irritei tanto com isso. Mesmo que Relena tenha perdido contato com o Heero... É claro que ela tentaria acha-lo novamente... Ela sempre o amou... Heero sempre a amou... Eu estou feliz por eles! É claro que estou feliz por eles! Eles formam um lindo casal juntos... Não é mesmo?

-Hai.

-Que ótimo.

-Duo... Algum problema?

-Nada.

-Você parece estranho.

-Eu não estou estranho. - por que ele insiste nessa conversa? Por que simplesmente não para com essa conversa? Não somos nós dois que sempre ficamos satisfeitos com duas ou três palavras que trocamos? Porque diabos agora temos que ficar conversando mais!

OOo

Olha só eu aqui depois de milênios sem escrever nada!

Espero que gostem desta fic! Veio do nada na minha cabeça, numa madrugada de insônia!

Comentem please! E digam se querem que ela continue!

Kissus Já nee! \o\


	2. Chapter 2

Um dia Qualquer 

_**Parte 2**_

Duo parece estranho... Principalmente hoje.

Acho que não foi uma boa idéia chamar ele para ir embora comigo.

Percebi que ultimamente Duo anda ficando calado demais. Isso é tão estranho... Quer dizer, era ele quem puxava conversa comigo, tentando chamar minha atenção mesmo quando eu deixava claro que não queria falar com ninguém.

E agora parece que ele simplesmente evita que uma conversa nossa passe de um "oi tudo bem"...

Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo aqui. Será que eu fiz algo errado? Já tentei puxar conversa com ele... Parece que ele se irritou com essa minha tentativa.

Tentei prestar atenção na estrada... Mas está sendo difícil, principalmente com ele olhando pela janela, pra chuva que começou a cair lá fora. Por que ele precisa ficar calado? Eu daria tudo por algumas piadinhas sem graça dele.

-Então... Duo... Você... Terminou todo o trabalho? - Eu vi ele ficar com uma expressão muito estranha. Será positiva? Negativa? Ah... Droga... Ele apertou o assento... Definitivamente foi negativa.

-Sim... Pelo menos todo o trabalho que eu teria até a semana que vem. Então... Não precisa ficar me lembrando do trabalho nos próximos dias...

-Ah... Tudo bem... - Respondi debilmente, apertando o volante.. e tentando colocar meu olhar na estrada, e virar numa rua... Percebi o tom irritado na voz de Duo quando ele me deu aquela resposta seca. Ele está com raiva de mim... Uma tremenda raiva, que eu não sei da onde começou... As vezes eu queria ser como wufei com Duo. Simplesmente chegar e perguntar o que esta havendo, mas não sou assim... ou ser como Quatre... enrolar, mas perguntar... mas eu nunca pergunto. Ou ser como Trowa... Apenas lançar um olhar, e ganhar uma resposta... As coisas seriam muito fáceis. Mas não são.

Entrei no prédio onde eu, Duo e Wufei moramos. É um prédio da linha dos Winner. Quatre especializou a empresa dele em moradias também... E esse é um bom prédio.

Estacionei o carro, onde sempre estaciono, bem ao lado do carro vermelho de Duo. Saímos do estacionamento, lado a lado... Mas ainda num silencio quase mórbido.

Os olhos de Duo estavam fitando o chão, e às vezes eu desejava que ele olhasse para mim pelo menos uma vez.

Quer dizer... Somos uma família. Eu me sinto mal com isso... Com o jeito que as coisas andam. Com a rapidez, que nós dois... Que éramos tão próximos (bom... mais ou menos...) fomos nos afastando.

Tomamos o elevador panorâmico do prédio. Apertei o botão para o ultimo andar. Vi-me louco para chegarmos logo em nosso destino. O silencio que fazia entre nós parecia uma tortura na qual eu nunca senti antes. Era estranho. Bizarro demais para eu aceitar. Duo havia parado de falar comigo desde daquela maldita hora no carro.

O elevador parou, anunciando nossa chegada. Sai do elevador com ele ainda ao meu lado, de súbito, parei. Querendo convidar ele para um café ou coisa assim... Mas minha coragem em si, há muito havia ido embora com a expressão dele... Suspirando, tomei rumo do meu apartamento, enquanto via Duo fazer o mesmo. Agora me perguntava, a onde ia parar nossa amizade. Eu não quero perde-lo.

----


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Duo Pov

Apenas uma porta e um pequeno corredor nos distanciava. Era duro saber que nossa amizade não seria mais a mesma coisa. Eu poderia fingir que estava tudo bem, como sempre fingia. Mas simplesmente não agüentava mais me enganar, ou enganar a Heero.

Talvez fosse até bom deixar claro que não estava nada boa a relação entre eu e ele. Que talvez não fosse possível continuarmos amigos. Talvez não fosse mesmo. Era duro olhar para ele todo santo dia, e não poder beija-lo ou abraça-lo... Convida-lo para algo mais intimo.

Bah! Do que adianta pensar nessas coisas agora? Não adianta ficar aqui encostado na porta sem fazer nada.

Eu escolhi me distanciar dele... Escolhi deixar claro que estou irritado. Cabe a ele ver isso!

Solto um suspiro e desencosto da porta. Encarar aquele relógio Filha da Puta do Felix, com um sorriso quem disse: "Se fudeu, estupido!" é simplesmente irritante.

Jogo-me no sofá. Não posso fazer muita coisa agora. Heero provavelmente decidiu se afastar de mim. Depois daquele ataque que eu dei no carro.

Eu admito que não fui nada adulto e maturo da minha parte. Heero é solteiro, pode namorar ou ficar com quem quiser, não tem que dar explicação para ninguém.

Quem sou eu para me irritar ou impor alguma coisa?

Para começo de conversa, nem parceiro dele eu sou mais. Não tenho direito nem de opinar... Não tenho como aborda-lo nesse assunto. E ruim ser inútil nesses termos...

Estava tão cansado. Que nem percebi que o errado aqui sou eu, por ter colocado tanta distancia entre nós dois.

Quase me levanto no sofá. Eu deveria me desculpar com Heero. Não... Melhor não...

Volto a me deitar no sofá e encarar o teto.

Heero POV

Olhei para o corredor vazio. Duo havia acabado de fechar a porta do apartamento dele.

Não consigo tirar o olho daquela porta maldita.

Tudo o que eu queria é que ela se abrisse de repente, e me mostrasse um Duo sorridente, dizendo que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira, e que nós podíamos voltar a conversar.

Duo...

Nos últimos anos, ele e os meus amigos foram a única coisa que me manteve de pé e vivo.

O único sentindo nessa minha vida solitária.

Duo, por que eu o amava. Amava aqueles olhos violetas...Aquela longa trança nada pratica e aquele jeito baka, e ao mesmo tempo tão centrado dele.

Ele nunca soube. E talvez nunca saberá.

Diferente de Quatre e Trowa, nós sempre tivemos uma relação conturbada. Começamos muito mal, tentando matar um ao outro, eu o trai, tirei as peças de seu gundam para arrumar o meu, enquanto ele havia se voluntariado de me ajudar com o mesmo.

Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha tanta vergonha de dizer tudo que eu sentia por ele naquela época, e que ainda sinto até hoje.

Mas o que fazer? Com esses acontecimentos, eu estou simplesmente desistindo de tentar qualquer coisa com ele.

Suspiro mais uma vez e encaro aquela porta. A pouca distancia que nos distanciava parecia muito maior, como se um abismo tivesse simplesmente surgido entre eu e ele.

Fiquei minutos parado como um idiota, até que minhas pernas resolveram andar por conta própria em direção da porta do apartamento dele. E lá eu permaneci por um bom tempo, criando coragem para tocar a campainha...

Eu senti o meu corpo congelar quando ele não atendeu de imediato...

Mas quando a porta se abriu...Veio aquele alivio quase que inconveniente... Nada estava resolvido. E eu ainda teria de me declarar, se quisesse que toda aquela situação acabasse... e eu pudesse finalmente dizer que estava próximo dele.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: "..." – Falas

'...' pensamentos

- Ações.

Parte 4

Duo olhou surpreso para um Heero parado na porta dele, não sabia o que o soldado perfeito queria agora com ele. Mas tinha um palpite que ele viesse a querer uma explicação para o ataque que dera no carro.

Ambos se olharam por um instante, que mais pareciam horas.

"Duo eu...".

"Heero eu...".

Pararam de falar quando um interrompeu o outro.

"Ahn...".

"Você pode falar primeiro, Duo".

"Não tudo bem... Você pode falar".

"Será que eu posso entrar?" Heero olhou o corredor, depois para um Duo curioso.

"Sure, Entra aí..." Duo deu espaço para Heero entrar, ainda um pouco sem saber o que fazer. Mas ficara curioso para saber o que Heero queria falar. Afinal de contas, não era todo dia que se via o soldado perfeito apreensivo. Pois era assim que Heero se encontrava nesse momento.

Quando Heero entrou no apartamento, Duo fechou a porta e lhe acompanhou até o sofá da sala. Ambos se sentaram, e se encararam por mais um longo período de tempo, até que o próprio Heero abaixo a cabeça, e soltou um suspiro desconcertado. Sim, Duo pode ver que era desconcertado, por conta da vermelhidão que tomou o rosto de Heero, e acredite, Heero nunca ficava envergonhado.

"Escuta, Duo... Primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas...".

"Não Heero, a culpa é minha... Quer dizer... Eu fiquei estranho do nada... Deve ser o stress no trabalho... Com toda aquela carga e tal...". Duo coçou a cabeça, num suspiro.

"Você não precisa me pedir desculpas..."

"..."

"Duo...Eu só quero ter certeza que a nossa amizade vai continuar a mesma coisa... Quer dizer... Você é o meu melhor amigo..." Heero soltou um suspiro exasperado. Afinal, nunca fora bom com as palavras. Mas tentava falar apenas o que estava sentindo, o que tornava tudo um pouco mais difícil.

"Claro...".

"Hmmm...Mesmo?" Heero olhou com certa duvida, Duo não parecia muito alegre de dizer aquilo. Ficou pensando no que fizera para deixar o amigo naquele estado – Você não me parece tão feliz com isso. Duo...Eu só não quero perder a nossa amizade...Ela significa muito pra mim... Você se lembra daquela época? Você foi me mudando aos poucos... A ponto... A ponto de eu ser quem eu sou hoje...Alguém que se importa... Que... Conquistou coisas...Que não tem mais vontade de morrer... Que acabou criando metas a alcançar, sem precisar ser mandado pelos outros para isso...

Duo encarou Heero com certa surpresa. Jamais acharia que ouviria aquilo da boca de Heero. No entanto, ficava um pouco orgulhoso de Heero reconhecer que Duo fizera o Maximo para integrar o japonês a vida que era depois da guerra. O encarou, e soltou um sorrisinho. Não podia deixar que os sentimentos que tinha por Heero acabassem com a amizade. Fora ele mesmo que decidira viver sobre a sombra de um melhor amigo de Heero. Qual era o problema agora?

"Tudo bem, Heero. Nós ainda somos amigos..." Ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Heero, enquanto um pequeno sorriso cobria os próprios lábios. A mão subiu, e acariciou os cabelos rebeldes e castanhos escuros de Heero. " É, ta tudo bem... Não se preocupe..." Duo tentava dizer isso mais para si mesmo, do que para Heero. O que faltava agora? Provavelmente teria de ouvir dele, que ele iria se casar, e viver feliz para sempre com a Relena. O quão conveniente seria isso? O herói da Terra, com a Dona do Mundo. É... Só estava faltando isso mesmo.

"É bom saber disso..." Heero sentiu a mão de Duo sobre a própria cabeça, e isso o relaxou um pouco. Heero jamais entendera o quão poderosos eram aqueles pequenos toques de Duo em si. No entanto, depois que os anos foram se passando, ele descobriu algo muito importante. O verdadeiro fato, dele ainda estar querendo permanecer vivo. Era Duo, e agora, ele tinha mais certeza do que nunca. No entanto, o que parecia difícil, era por aquilo em palavras, se expressar. Heero nunca fora bom nisso, e agora faltavam palavras para ele dizer o que queria.

Tinha medo de arruinar o que tinha mais de precioso, que era a amizade que Heero tinha com Duo. Caso dizesse agora pra ele...E caso Duo não o quisesse...As coisas ficariam sendo as mesmas de antes? Ele ainda teria alguém em quem pudesse se apoiar? Ou ele perderia Duo para sempre...E perderia o único motivo pelo qual ainda vivia?

Pela primeira vez na vida, ou talvez, em uma das poucas vezes na vida, Heero sentiu medo. E isso levou a ele ficar calado, e pensar muito em falar ou não. Estava num impasse. Sua mente clinica o mandava recuar, e esquecer aquilo, manter a amizade de Duo era prioridade, mas, por outro lado, seu coração gritava desesperado, ele queria contar a verdade. Queria desesperadamente ser aceito pela única pessoa que ele tinha certeza que o faria feliz.

"Era só isso? Você não devia ter ficado tão assustado assim com isso? A gente ia voltar a se falar, anyway...Quer dizer... A gente se vê todo dia, não é?" – Duo sorriu para Heero e se levantou do sofá. "Aceita um café? Eu vou preparar pra nós dois...".  
"Não, não precisa, eu já estou de saída..."

"Beleza então..." Duo viu Heero se levantar, e foi levar ele até a porta.

"Boa noite, Duo..." Heero falou baixo, e quase temeu que sua voz saísse baixa demais, e o denunciasse. Denunciasse que as coisas não estavam nada bem, e que ele estava sendo um covarde, que não conseguia dizer o que sentia.

"Boa noite, Heero...".

Os dois se despediram, Duo fechou a porta

Do lado de fora, Heero continuou encarando a porta. Ele soltou um longo suspiro enquanto caminhava até o próprio apartamento. Abrindo a porta, e entrando no lugar cheio de caixas. Ali sempre tinha o ar de mudança, um ar de que jamais seria o próprio lar. Ele suspirou, e se sentou no sofá, por fim se deitando num suspiro pesaroso.

"Droga, eu estraguei uma chance perfeita. E depois me chamavam de soldado perfeito...Merda...".

Continua no próximo capitulo.

Obs: Sorry pela demora com esse capitulo. Mas eu espero que gostem dele! - Sugestões?Criticas construtivas?? Please! Deixem uma review com a opinião de vocês... Eu aceito até idéias para como continuar a fic, viu? Hihihi! Beijão a todos! E Obrigada por estarem lendo "Um dia Qualquer..." opa... Talvez eu devesse mudar para "uns dias" ou coisa assim! LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Duo acordou de péssimo humor. O primeiro pensamento do dia fora: 'Porcaria, mais um dia na minha existência de merda'. É, Duo não era um cara de pensamentos saudáveis.

Não quando ele pensava que o cara que ele estava apaixonado alem de ser hetero, namorava a mulher que ele mais odiava no mundo, Relena Peacecraft aka Rainha do mundo. Pensando bem, Duo nunca fora gay, até o momento que se apaixonara por Heero. Bem, talvez rótulos não sejam bem enquadrados no caso de Duo Maxwell.

Ficou pensando se poderia ser mais azarado do que já era, e de algum modo, aquilo foi bom, quer dizer...Existia muita gente com problemas bem maiores que os deles.

Naquela manhã, tudo parecia normal, Duo foi para o trabalho, teve mais pilhas e pilhas de papeladas pra ler. Mas algo diferente aconteceu. Alguém que é sempre muito ocupado apareceu na própria sala. Nada mais e nada menos que Quatre Raberba Winner.

"Quatre?" – Duo Indagou um pouco surpreso ao ver que o amigo estava ali. E como não ficar surpreso? Quatre era dono de muita coisa, e também muito responsável pra matar o trabalho. Era sempre muito educado, e já era um sacrifício pro loirinho achar tempo para todos os feriados possíveis. Por que Quatre fazia questão de passar os feriados com os amigos.

"Eu mesmo! Está muito ocupado?" Veio um sorriso fofo do loirinho, que olhava Duo ainda da porta.

Duo olhou para a papelada na mesa, e depois para o amigo e sorriu. "Claro que não, Q! Pode entrar".

Quatre entrou devagar dentro da sala, olhando a mesma. Havia papel por todos os lados, e estava um pouco bagunçada. E parecia que Duo passava a maior parte da vida ali, pois tinha tudo que ele poderia precisar, caso tivesse que morar na própria sala. Isso desanimou um pouco Quatre. O amigo devia estar se atolando de trabalho para esquecer os problemas...Talvez fosse exatamente isso. Talvez fosse o que vinha pressentindo. Sim, Quatre era muito sensitivo. E ultimamente vinha sentindo que havia algo errado. Algo com seu amigo trançado, e com seu amigo Heero também. Passou tanto tempo pensando no assunto, que decidiu tomar uma providencia.

"Eu estou preocupado com você, Duo".

"Preocupado comigo? Mas porque?"

"Já se olhou no espelho? Você parece que não dorme bem há dias! Também está mais magro, parece que não anda comendo direito... E...Duo...parece até que você mora nessa sala... Você está se atolando de trabalho... O que significa que há algo de errado com você..." – O loirinho olhou o amigo. Seu olhar demonstrava preocupação. "Porque você não me ligou? Você sabe que eu ajudaria você no que precisasse!".

"Parece uma mãe galinha com seus pintinhos..." – Murmurou Duo com um sorriso que não saiu de seus lábios. Aqueles "Ataques" de mãe preocupada de Quatre, sempre o alegravam. Quer dizer que ele realmente se importava se Duo morria ou não. De fato, aquilo já era um consolo de certa forma.

"Não banque o espertinho! E me conte o que está acontecendo!"

"Ah, Quat... Você realmente não devia se preocupar com a minha vida...Não importa muito, e por mais milagroso que você seja, não acho que você vá resolver o meu problema..."

"Oh! Então tem mesmo um problema, já é um começo..."

Duo riu do jeito do amigo. Era sempre assim, podia gritar com Quatre, magoa-lo, agredi-lo, mas ele nunca iria desistir do que queria. Iria olhar com aqueles olhos azuis inocentes(bem...talvez não tão inocentes assim) e ficar até o final pra descobrir ou conseguir o que queria.

"Não ria de mim, Duo! Estou falando sério!" – Quatre exclamou, pestanejando um pouco, e fazendo uma carinha magoada, que ninguém resistia.

"Desculpe, Q. Eu não estava debochando de você ou coisa parecida..."

"Então... Não vai me contar qual é o problema?"

"O problema é... ridiculamente idiota e impossível de se resolver..."

Quatre pestanejou por um momento, tentando entender o que aquilo significava. Duo estava enrolando, e ele sempre enrolava quando se tratava de contar de si mesmo. Em outros tempos, Duo falaria pelos cotovelos sobre a vida amorosa de Wufei, por exemplo...Epa...

'Será que Duo está com problemas amorosos? Porque não me passou pela cabeça isso?' – Quatre parecia bem surpreso diante das próprias conclusões. Depois voltou o olhar de novo a Duo, que encarava a papelada, e parecia tentar achar as palavras certas.

"Eu estou apaixonado...Esse é o meu problema..."

"Apaixonado? E quem é a garota?!" – Por mais que o loirinho tivesse uma idéia de quem ele estava falando, não podia deixar Duo embaraçado de adivinhar de uma vez. Era tão obvio quem era. E Quatre estava muito surpreso por ver uma tristeza profunda diante de Duo falando dessa paixão. Qual era o problema? Ele finalmente contaria que estava junto com Heero ou o quê?

"Não é uma garota... É um garoto, Quatre... E é o Heero... Vê como não tem solução?"

"Hnm..." – Quatre parecia confuso. "Vocês estão brigados?" – O loirinho perguntou de repente, numa duvida.

"Não, Quatre. É que eu estou apaixonado pelo Heero, e ta na cara que ele já gosta de outra pessoa..."

"COMO É? VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO JUNTOS?!" – Quatre gritou de susto ao olhar Duo, e o piloto do Deathcythe se escondeu atrás das pilhas de folhas. Vários outros funcionários dali, vinham olhar pela janela de vidro o que estava acontecendo, e o que fizera o dono de uma rede de empresas, tão educado, gritar surpreso.

"Por que gritou, Q?! Ta maluco?!"

"É que isso é muito estranho..."

"O que é muito estranho?!"

"Vocês não estão juntos? Eu pensei que finalmente você ia me contar que estava junto do Heero..." – O loirinho olhou confuso para Duo, e agora o homem trançado olhou surpreso.

"Como assim juntos?!"

"Oras...Juntos...Tipo namorados, ou até mesmo noivos..."  
"Noivos!"

"Qual é o problema, Duo? Acho que todos nós pensamos a mesma coisa... Quer dizer...Eu, Trowa e Wufei...Ainda mais conhecendo vocês como nós conhecemos..."

Duo ia retrucar alguma coisa, mas se assustou com a figura de Trowa entrando na sala, e o encarando, daquele jeito misterioso.

"De fato, Duo. Todos nós pensávamos que vocês estavam juntos. Está obvio que vocês se gostam..." – Trowa falou numa voz baixa e rouca, enquanto encarava o americano.

"A quanto tempo você está parado ai na porta?! Que droga! Quase tive um troço de susto!" - Duo falou colocando a mão no coração.

Trowa apenas olhou para o amigo americano, e ai enlaçou os ombros de Quatre com carinho, o trazendo para si, enquanto o loirinho ainda fitava Duo.

"Não mude de assunto, Duo! Eu não achava que você fosse tão tapado assim..." – Falou pela primeira vez ficando um pouco mais irritado. "Como pode ser tão cego? Alá! Tão cego que mal consegue ver que tem o que quer diante do seu nariz!"

"Estou lisonjeado, Q. Eu sei que sou irresistível... Mas tem um limite para o meu charme. Ainda mais quando quem eu quero ama outra pessoa..."

Quatre suspirou depois de ouvir o que Duo falou.

"Agora se me dão licença, eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer..." – Duo voltou a ver a papelada. Quatre do outro lado pareceu aborrecido com o jeito sarcástico que Duo falara antes. Mas com uma despedida baixa e breve, ele saiu de la acompanhado de Trowa.

Duo ainda pode sentir bem, o olhar de Trowa sobre si. Não sabia se era um olhar irritado ou de descrença diante das ultimas ações de Duo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Eu odeio isso!" – Exclamou Quatre irritado, enquanto ia saindo dali com Trowa. "Ele está fugindo de novo!! E eu não tinha interferido naquela época, porque pensei que eles acabariam ficando juntos...Mas ao que parece, Heero também é como ele...Dois cegos! Mas eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso..."

Por um momento, Quatre parecia muito pensativo, mas no outro, um sorrisinho passou por seus lábios.

"Que sorriso é esse, amor?".

"Eu tive uma idéia!"

Enquanto Quatre sorria, Trowa apenas ficou pensando em: Que idéia era aquela. E no que Quatre pretendia fazer. Seu loirinho podia meter medo as vezes, ainda mais quando sorria daquele jeito, e tinha idéias para resolver tudo.

"E que idéia é essa?"

"Você vai ver! Primeiro preciso fazer planos... Hora de eu me passar uma missão!" – O Loirinho sorriu feliz e olhou o namorado. "Você vai ver! Vai dar tudo certo! É infalível!"

continua no próximo capitulo.


End file.
